Teenage Dream
by Lele17
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are pratically the perfect couple: nothing seems to be in their way. However, the honeymoon phase never lasts...Will the love they feel for each other be strong enough?
1. Prologue

**Prólogo**

_Honey, honey__  
><em>_I can see the stars__  
><em>_All the way from here__  
><em>_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?__  
><em>_I can feel the sun__  
><em>_Whenever you're near__  
><em>_Every time you touch me__  
><em>_I just melt away_

Which girl has never dreamed about her Prince Charming? The one who would find her at the right moment, in the right way, and would make everything right… So, that's it girls: I'm sorry,but that was kind of my dream too! And after all I've been through this year, I'm finally living in it! That's what my relationship with Blaine represents to me: a truly teenage dream!

_Now everybody asks me_

_Why I'm smiling out from ear to ear_

_But I know_

_Nothing's perfect_

_But it's worth it_

_After fighting through my fears_

_And finally you put me first_

I look around the halls of this school in a completely new way: If I felt nothing but despite for every living soul that looked at me differently, now I understand them: it must be really hard to accept a reality that is so far from what they're used to – being homossexual, I mean. Now that I have Blaine, however, it's weird: it's almost as if they were jealous of our love, instead of rejecting it. I know envy isn't a pleasant feeling, but… You know, I like being admired!

_Baby it's you_

_You're the one I love_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby it's you_

_You're the one that gives your all_

_You're the one I can always call_

_When I need you make everything stop_

_Finally you put my love on top_

But everything still feels funny... Do I really deserve all this? Blaine is the exact materialization of the man of my dreams! He sings, dances, is chaming, charismatic, smart, comprehensive… And he would do anything for me! It might sound silly or way insecure, but sometimes I feel afraid. Afraid of losing him, afraid of not being good enough… Afraid of waking up.

* * *

><p><em>I never thought my life<em>

_Would end up quite this way_

_Sometimes it's hard to figure out_

_What I should say_

_I tried alone to mend_

_This broken heart_

_I need you_

_That thing you do_

When I stop and think about the year that's gone by, I feel surprised by everything I've done, everything I've felt. Kurt Hummel came to my life in the most sutil way, but turned it upside down before I even noticed it! Everything's so different, even I've change – now, I'm romantic as I never thought I would be. I bearly recognize myself! It's like I've always lived a double live, superficial, depriving me of feeling anything deeper.

Leaving this fear behind was the best thing I've ever done, because now I feel complete: Kurt made me a better person, less arrogant and selfish. He says I'm wrong, and keeps telling me quite the reverse… Anyhow, I feel that we're exactly where we were supposed to be: together, joyful and in love.

_When we're apart I find it_

_Very hard to smile_

_You know that other girls_

_Have never been my style_

_Well there's a feeling that I get_

_When I'm with you_

_I need you_

_That thing you do_

It's sort of funny thinking back when we were just friends! I've always been so absent-minded, I took way too long to realize what was going on between us! 'Cause when I think about it, the feeling was always there, since I've held his hand to guide him the day we met – which is not a great metaphor, once I hadn't got a clue of where our way would take us. And since then, the feeling kept growing and developing itself, until we were ready to let it show.

I'm enjoying every little part of that love – I've never felt anything like it! If I had to re-live all the bullying I've suffered from, all the beatings I've took and all the friends I've lost for being who I am, I would do it right away. Because if that's the path that lead me to Kurt, I would accept the whole thing with a big smile on my face. He's my destiny.

_I could search around the world_

_Only to find_

_The only thing I need_

_Is you right by my side_


	2. Something's Coming

**- **Come on, Kurt! Turn that thing off!

Finn was smashing at his brother's door, clearly not acting as a morning person – as usual, but this time with a reason: while getting ready for school, Kurt was listening and singing to the Wicked Soundtrack as loud as he could; and it was only 8 a.m.

Burt, reading his newspaper at the kitchen table, while his wife was serving some scrabbled eggs, decides to support the older:

- He's right, son! Get yourself ready or you're gonna be late for school!

- Alright, alright! – He screamed from inside the bedroom, coming down the stairs all dressed up. Kurt was wearing the same coat he wore at his first date with Blaine. It wasn't an ordinary day, after all!

- Finn is still in his pajams and I'M gonna be late for school? – he mentioned sarcasticly, while pointing to his brother. "How come someone survive having only ONE pajama?", Kurt mentally asked himself.

- "Good Morning" for you, too, sir! – Burt exclaim, with a gesture inviting him to have a seat.

- That's because I get ready in two minutes! – Finn said, while finishing his cereal bowl and leaving the breakfast table. – Not two hours…

Despite the apparent asperity, those two teasing each other was a good sign: it meant they were, at last, acting like real brothers. They both knew that, and actually had fun with these little fights.

- Oh, so much brotherly love! It can't even stand it! – exclain Carole, with a funny voice. – Here Kurt, I made some of those French toasts you like!

- Oh, yeah! – Burt recalled. – Today is the interview, right, son? Feeling nervous?

- Thank you, Carole! Hm, just a little bit, dad... – Kurt replied, visibly excited.

- Do you want me to drive you to school today, Kurt? – Finn asked, coming back to the kitchen ready to go. "How does he do it?", Kurt thought, shocked.

- No need! It's Thursday, Blaine's going with me... – Kurt replied, smiling at the memory of his loving boyfriend. – He should be here any minute now!

- He's going with you, then? – Burt asked, in his best fatherly tone. He knew Blaine was a good kid, but as a father, he should be quite protective towards those things.

- Probably... – Kurt Said. – Does it bother you?

- If come home late at night, it does! Don't you think I've forgotten about last Tuesday, we're still gonna talk abo-

Saved by the bell! As they heard the doorbell ring, Kurt quickly left the breakfast table to answer the door. Nothing like having his own hero to save him!

- Well, I'm on my way now! Talk to you guys later! – Kurt said, while taking his bag and the car keys. – See you! – he yelled, closing the door and leaving the house.

- Morning , guys! – Blaine shouted, waving for the couple before the door was closed. He came near his boyfriend, kissing him softly. – Morning, honey.

- Morning! Did you get my text? – Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hands in pure enthusiasm.

- Yeah, about the NYADA interview! – Blaine said, with equal excitement. – I didn't know that this was part of the process…

- It's the first time they do it, actually... – Kurt explained, getting in the car. – Will you come with me?

- Of course I am! – Blaine replied, like it was obvious. – If I'm not there to calm you down, you'll probably just freak out! – he said, while putting his seat belt on.

- Very funny! - Said Kurt, while driving out of the garage. – I'm glad you're going with me… - he stopped and looked at his boyfriend. Blaine was specially charming that day, wearing a black vest and a blue shirt – no bowties though.

- Relax, it's gonna be alright. – Blaine said, taking one of Kurt's hands when the traffic light turned red. – Hey, is that the coat you wore on your first date?

- Yes it is! I knew you'd recalled! – Kurt replied, cheerfully.

- There's a great advantage of having a gay boyfriend! – Blaine joked, winking.

By the time they got to the school parking lot, few moments after they finally find a spot, Kurt's car was trapped by members of McKingley High's football team, who started to throw eggs and flour in the car. Luckly, the windows were closed…

- What's up, homos?

- Don't you have a dress to knit or something?

- Go home, you queers!

They moved away, laughing and making fun of the couple. A big group of students watch through the whole thing, apathetic. Kurt was shaking in anger.

- Why won't they leave us alone? – He yelled, with resentment.

- This is SO not over . – Blaine said, furious. – Not yet. – and removed the seat belt.

- Wait, where are you going? – Kurt asked, trying to hold him back.

- I'm going after them! – Blaine shouted, repelling Kurt's hands. – That bunch of cowards!

- No, Blaine, please! – Kurt begged, exalted. – I don't want you to get hurt! Please! Don't make this day get worse...

The last sentence succeed to stop Blaine, who took a deep breath instead.

- I'm sorry, you're right... – He said, turning to Kurt. – But this is not fair!

- I know it's not... I'm just as mad as you are! – Kurt said, caressing Blaine's face, trying to calm him down. – But our day has started so well… We can't let those jerks ruin it!

- Yeah... – Blaine agreed, returning the caress. – We just need each other.

He came close to Kiss Kurt, but a scream interrupted them:

- Guys, are you okay? What happened here?

Rachel approached the car, shocked – she didn't even realize they we're kind of having a moment in there. Sighing, they got off the car and went to meet her. Blaine explained:

- What always happens, you know… Just some idiots who can't stand the happiness of others.

- You should talk to principal Figgins about this! – Rachel claimed, visibly concerned. – It's been three weeks since they've been picking on you two!

- It didn't really help last time, did it? –Kurt said, resigned. – Besides, today's way too important for us to keep thinking about that…

- Couldn't agree more! – Rachel exclain, anxious. – I'm FREAKING OUT! Last night I kept rehearsing my answers 'til 2 a.m.!

- But you don't know what they'll be asking you... – Blaine said, confused.

- Well, a little bit of practice can't do no harm! – The girl smiled, unshakeable. – And you, Kurt, how do you feel?

- I'm just excited, for now! – He said, smiling. – Is Finn taking you there? We can't give you a lift if you need it…

Truth is, Kurt was actually quite confident. Even though he didn't get enough credits in extracurricular activities, he surely had charisma. Indeed, he'd be considerably popular if his classmates weren't so narrow minded. Since this wouldn't be a problem in NYADA, this interview should be this chance to stand out.

- Oh, thank you, but he's coming with me! – Rachel replied, gratefully. – Coach Beiste's just asked him to be in her "office" right now! – She said, justifying her boyfriend's absence.

The three of them kept talking once they got inside the school. They met Finn on their way, so Rachel went to talk to him. Once the girl was at a safe distance, Blaine turned to his boyfriend:

-Don't let her get to you, okay? She was probably just bluffing…

- I'm fine! – Kurt said, adding: - And I hope she do well on the interview too! We're friends, did you forget it?

- No, I know... – replied the Junior, still not convinced. – But you guys are really competitive!

- Well... – indeed, Kurt couldn't deny it. – The way I see it, she's not my adversary… It's not a one-winner-thing, you know? There's room for us both!

- Wow, I'm proud of you now! – Blaine said, putting his arm aroung Kurt. – But anyway, we still have a whole school day to distract us! Do you think it's cool for us to join Glee Club today? Do we have enough time?

- Yeah, sure! – replied Kurt. – Singing will surely help me to relax a little...

- Great! – Blaine smiled. – Well, I gotta go to class now. See you at lunch?

- You bet! – Kurt said, while Blaine moved away. – See you later!

- See ya! – Blaine replied, blowing a kiss.

A few seconds after Blaine was gone, Mercedes showed up in front of Kurt, smiling.

-Good luck on your interview!

- Oh, thank you, sweetie! – he thanked. – How did you…

-Rachel tweeted it last night… - Mercedes explained. Actually, it had been a long time since the two of them haven't really talked. As much as it bothered Kurt, he found it better not to talk about it, so they wouldn't start a fight or something. He knew how bad tempered the girl could be.

- I see... – Kurt saind, slightly uncomfortable. – So, how are things with… The new boyfriend?

- Shaun. – Mercedes corrected. – We're doing really great! We went to the movies yesterday… - she mentioned, vaguely. – What about your relationship?

- It keeps getting better! – Kurt smiled, infatuated.

- Cool... – She said, listlessly. – Well, I need to go to Spanish class now... You know how Mr. Schue can't stand lateness!

- Yeah, I gotta go too! We'll…Talk later! – Kurt smiled, hiding his discomfort.

Honestly, Kurt knew exactly the reason why Mercedes had changed so much: Blaine. He couldn't tell exactly why, but he knew his friend well enough to realize that she didn't like Blaine at all. Was it jealousy or selfishness? Either way, this whole situation upsets him like crazy!

Rachel, on the other hand, hás always treated Blaine with tenderness – even too much, at times. But maybe that's why he got to know her better and got closer to her. Kurt just couldn't understand why wouldn't Mercedes be happy for him as much as Rachel did! As much lovesick as he felt, Kurt had never let his feelings for Blaine blind him towards his boyfriends attitude – and yet, he had never saw Blaine treating Mercedes with hostility or neglect.

Kurt wanted to confront her, ask her what bothers her so much about Blaine. However, once again, convenience and politeness were stronger: why cause any more trouble? So he'd just let it be, pretend not to notice.


End file.
